


are you losing your way or are you lost?

by maybemochas



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dancer Sylvain, M/M, Making Out, Not Canon Compliant, Sexual Tension, Swordfighting, but i love that tag, jk i actually had a lot of beta help, mercenary felix, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22120396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybemochas/pseuds/maybemochas
Summary: He shouldn’t have let his guard down. Shouldn’t have almost melted into the feather light touch of the man’s hand cupping under his chin. Yet he let the man tilt his face up ever so slightly with bated breath, his gaze held by captivating pools of hazel. Felix shouldn’t have fallen for the perfectly crafted skills being used to disarm him just for the sake of pay, just as he had called the performer out on only moments ago. Yet here he was, trapped and hanging on every word.Every look, every touch had Felix on the edge as the man’s thumb brushed over the scar that decorated Felix’s sharp jawline. He spoke so quietly that only Felix could hear as he tilted his head and eyed the scar like a piece of art. “It feels like there's some sort of connection here, something familiar. Surely you’ve noticed it too?”Felix swallowed hard, “Perhaps.”
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 133





	are you losing your way or are you lost?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emilyliuwho](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=emilyliuwho).



> Inspired by this incredible piece of art by emilyiuwho!! https://twitter.com/emilyliuwho/status/1199960756940201984?s=20
> 
> A huge shoutout and thanks to my beta readers Sephira92, euphemea and MissMarquin!
> 
> With that being said, please enjoy <3

"Are you sure this is absolutely necessary?"

Dimitri tugged at the extravagant mask that entirely covered the upper part of his face. He frowned as he continued to struggle with the unfamiliar weight, and the way his hair was slicked back—save for the few golden strands that refused to behave—opting to frame the gold-leafed accessory instead.

"Why are you asking me?" Felix grumbled, sticking close to the prince's side as they made their way through the palace. "Mercedes and Ingrid made you wear that ridiculous costume, not me."

Dimitri laughed and shook his head as he looked over himself. "I do agree it is a bit over the top. Although... during such a commemoration as this, I'll blend in perfectly."

Something Felix had come to learn over the years he spent as a freelance mercenary was that celebrations this large were only truly good for two things: politics and underhanded schemes in the dark. Dimitri's masquerade and Felix's accompaniment just so happened to be directed towards both occasions this time around. 

Usually Dedue was by Dimitri's side at all times, but tonight the task of protecting the crown prince fell onto Felix's shoulders for the sake of discretion. As much as the loyal dog was probably at his wit's end about the arrangement, he was still assigned to be nearby to calm his nerves. Dedue was one of Dimitri's most trusted—not to say Dimitri's inner circle wasn't well informed or on high alert either, of course.

Their childhood friend Ingrid, captain of the knights, had already spread her most trusted throughout the palace and was stationed near where Dimitri and the incognito Alliance leader agreed to meet. Claude von Riegan was the one to suggest meeting in person to discuss diplomatic matters that weren't the sort to be well received by the more old-fashioned leaders still in power.

Felix's best friend Annette had tried desperately to coax him into dressing up for the occasion, which he barely managed to refute. Even if the job he’d been hired for was a serious one, Annette had been persistent in her belief that Felix should still take the chance to enjoy the festivities just as much as anyone else.

_"The Founder’s Festival only happens once every three years Felix! I know you don't stick around in Faerghus much anymore, but even you have to admit it's pretty special. We haven't hosted it in nearly a decade!"_

Annette had finally given up with a pout that almost made Felix feel regretful when he reminded her that if something were to happen, (which he was sure absolutely _would_ ) he would need to be able to move without restriction if Dimitri were to end up in danger.

The sounds of the festival being held throughout the kingdom grew closer as they parted from Dimitri's personal quarters and headed down the empty halls. Even though Felix took the job willingly, he still felt a twist of discomfort at the thought of what he was about to throw himself into.

"Just try not to blend in _too_ much. Dragging me back for this job is meaningless if I lose you in the crowd, you foolish boar." Felix frowned as they slipped through the double doors that separated sweet isolation from the chaos of festivities.

Even with the clipped tone, Dimitri gave him a warm smile in response. Felix knew that despite everything, he could never trust his old friend again—not since what happened all those years ago. Not since Glenn died for the prince, only to be followed by his father's "noble" sacrifice for the throne as well.

Felix refused to let himself do the same. He was only here for the high pay, nothing more.

That being said, the Founder’s Festival was unlike any other celebration the great kingdom had ever seen. Every triennium, the celebration would be held in different parts of the country, spanning the course of a week. Last time it had been hosted in the Adrestian Empire, but usually smaller celebrations were held throughout all the lands regardless of who’s turn it was to host the main event.

The wild range of characters on display only seemed to become increasingly outrageous as Felix followed Dimitri further in. Exotic dancers, barely covered in more than a few bits of flowing translucent cloth, flitted between masked patrons chatting amongst themselves or shamelessly ogling the performers.

The once bright, azure and cream royal halls were now draped with wine-colored tapestries and golden intricate decals. Save for the main ballroom, the entire palace was dimly lit by thousands of stringed pearls made from light magic, as well warmly-hued decorative lanterns.

It had been a long-standing tradition for the celebration of Fodlán’s foundation to blend symbolism and dedicated remembrance into the celebration and festivities. The drapes represented the spilled blood of the goddess's own and each light was meant to represent the undying souls of those who fought so that Fodlán could prosper in its future.

Apparently, not every part of the celebration held in the castle was quite so traditional.

Felix had to blink not once, but twice before he cursed under his breath as he processed the madness before him. The people in the room nearly put dedicated brothels to shame, both in performance and poorly veiled brazenness.

"You didn't tell me that you were doing this in a goddess-damned speakeasy," Felix hissed at Dimitri, who despite knowing ahead of time where they were going, looked just as flustered.

It didn't help his current state in the slightest that someone whistled lowly upon their arrival. A man with richly tanned skin looked the prince up and down with a smirk before pushing himself off the wall he was leaning against. He was decorated with beautifully ornamented gold silk that matched the jewels embedded in wildly kept dark hair; a single perfectly done braid hung from the extravagant head wrappings that matched his revealing dancer’s outfit. 

Intentions clear, the man approached the pair and winked playfully at Dimitri. Even Felix could tell that he was blushing brilliantly underneath his ridiculous mask as the dancer took the prince's hand and pressed his lips to it.

"Y'know for as many beautiful people as I've come across tonight, I can't say that any have come close to your radiance, _Blue Rose_."

Dimitri's eyes widened as he stuttered, clearly not expecting his confidante to be dressed as one of the many provocative dancers in the room. 

"O-Oh it's you- _ahem_ , I mean. I could say the same about you, Verdant Thorn."

Felix rolled his eyes as he watched from the side, leaving the flustered prince to handle this on his own.

Meanwhile, the man's fingers still rested on Dimitri's hand, lingering for a moment longer before he smirked and let them brush over pale skin before returning to his own side. "Please, just call me Claude. We've had to dance around codes and the such for far too long if you ask me, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes, I would. You may call me Dimitri then," the prince said with a charmed laugh. He gestured towards one of the private draped areas that Ingrid was stationed by as he held out his arm for Claude to take. "Shall we?"

Claude wrapped his arm around Dimitri's pressing himself against the other shamelessly as he grinned, noticing the way Dimitri shivered at the boldness, clearly unprepared.

As he let the increasingly flirtatious faux performer lead Dimitri away, Felix bit his lip, not sure if he was meant to follow. Thankfully, he didn’t need to guess. The moment he locked eyes with Ingrid, who was stationed subtly by the most private curtained room within the larger space, she smiled at him before she pulled back the curtain for the pair to enter.

Once they disappeared behind the curtains, he made his way over and smirked as he looked over Ingrid’s appearance. “Well, at least one of us was able to get out of looking as ridiculous as the boar tonight.”

Aside from the green and cream colored hair pieces the knight always wore to adorn her shorn golden hair, she didn’t wear a single piece of clothing that she would have chosen on her own willingly. 

Ingrid’s face flushed as she frowned at Felix. “How many times do I have to tell you not to call him that?”

Felix could imagine how hard it was for her to convince whoever had dressed her up not make her wear a dress. Even then, the dark forest-green suit was far more decorative than her usual armor. It was hard to tell under all the colorful fabric and bright ribbons in such a poorly lit room, but Felix could make out the outline of lightweight armor poking out from under the thin clothing.

Some things just never changed.

Felix rolled his eyes and pulled her into a quick one-armed hug as she grumbled and not-so-lightly pounded her fist against his chest before they parted. “I’ve missed you, idiot. You don’t visit. Not that I should be surprised, but you _said_ you’d visit.”

“I remember you threatening to kill me if I didn’t stop by, but I don’t think that counts as me promising anything.” Felix challenged with the faintest hint of a smile.

He missed this. Not the boar prince or being in the Kingdom again, just… the sense of familiarity that didn’t come with the life of a traveling mercenary. Sure he had made memories and companions throughout the years, but this was the closest he had to something that felt like _home_.

Ever since his brother died and he removed himself from his own noble household after realizing his father’s sense of self would never return, Felix didn’t have a place that he called his own. He tried to tell himself that it didn’t sting as much as it did, but he knew he wasn’t fooling anybody.

Ingrid looked like she wanted to say something. She always did. They had never been able to see eye to eye on any of the events that revolved around Glenn’s death, not even the death itself. But they had been able to come to the common understanding that if it could be left alone between the two of them, it should be.

Instead of giving her the chance to break that fragile understanding, Felix put a pin in the momentary reunion by getting back to business. After all, he was here for a job, not a trip down memory road.

“So, are we just supposed to wait outside? I wasn’t exactly given much of a battleplan here.”

“There isn’t meant to be a battle, that’s the whole point,” Ingrid chided before she sighed and shook her head.

“Just try to blend in for now. It would be suspicious if everyone assigned was just standing around on high alert. I can get away with it since it would be more strange for me to be acting carefree amidst all the people in the palace, but you should stay in the pavilion and try to keep an eye open. You’re more or less just an extra hand in case things go south, so don’t stress about it too much.”

Felix quirked an eyebrow, frowning slightly as he crossed his arms, “I’m starting to think you and Dima just dragged me out here for the hell of it and not because of the supposedly _serious_ job.”

“It _is_ serious. But we’re counting on nothing happening,” Ingrid quipped back with a bit of an edge, before her gaze darted to the side. “Although you might not be… completely wrong.”

The frown on his lips deepened as he pinched the bridge of his nose, trying not to let his growing anger get the best of him. “I see.”

He shouldn’t be mad—he knew that, logically. He was getting paid well, and in all honesty, he had been gone too long, pushing himself too hard. He knew that. But Felix took his work seriously and while he did miss his friends dearly, this was still something he needed to process.

“Felix—” Ingrid started, but he cut her off as he shook his head and stepped away.

“I need a drink.”

Even if Ingrid wanted to follow him after he stalked off, she couldn’t. Unlike him, she played a part in this whole ridiculous fiasco that actually _mattered_.

Felix had barely touched the glass of wine that he snatched from one of the tables when the lights grew dimmer and the music faded, all conversation hushing into nothing more than whispers.

Several of the dancers moved to set themselves upon the stage, some opting to wear less than others while the rest stayed out on the floor. The light focused on one particular performer who had long, bright pink hair and even brighter pink and white dancer's robes to match. Each golden band and jewel sparkled brilliantly and it was clear that they were handcrafted with care, even from where Felix was standing off to the side.

Several people made appreciative cheers and whistles to which the pink-haired woman just smiled and flipped her hair, causing even more of the crowd to more or less lose it.

"Good evening everyone and welcome to our one of a kind show. We encourage you to sit back, relax, and let us work our magic. Oh and by all means-"

With a snap of her fingers, the low lighting dropped into even darker, warmer hues and the sultry music started completely anew as she winked. "Don't hesitate to let us know what you think of the performance."

Felix was more than content to just stay pressed against the wall in a dark corner, out of sight while the whole fiasco played itself out. In fact, he was seriously debating if he'd get chewed out for just leaving the room altogether, but it seemed one of the performers slipped closer to him, unnoticed.

_How had he missed that?!_

Every muscle in his body was strung taunt as he watched the red-haired man vaguely follow the movements of the dance, eyes locked on Felix the entire time.

"Y'know the whole point of a party is to enjoy yourself," he said as he took the wine red sash wrapped over the toned muscles of his biceps and draped it around Felix instead. He tugged lightly to encourage Felix to meet him halfway.

"You should loosen up, maybe have another drink?" 

"I'd rather stay aware, thanks," Felix responded coldly in an attempt to shut the other man down, yet his body betrayed his words as he took a step forward and pushed himself off the wall. "Unless there's a reason you want to catch me off my guard?"

“Maybe…” Was the only answer he got in vague response as the dancer shrugged. “Would that be such a terrible thing?”

_No._

“Yes,” Felix answered flatly, trying to keep his eyes off the ridiculously toned and completely exposed chest that nearly leveled with his eye. He made a mental note of the scars, each telling a story that wouldn’t be told by someone as innocent as a mere troupe performer. But then again, wasn’t the whole point of a festival like this to get away from the harsher realities of life? It was too soon to make assumptions.

“For all I know, you’re just some dressed up bandit trying to dance your way into stealing someone’s coin purse,” Felix pointed out, causing the other man to chuckle. 

“I can assure you, there are many things about you I find much more tempting than your pocket change.”

“Such as?” Felix challenged. The voice in the back of his mind told him he should be more focused on his work, but it wasn’t like there was much to focus on. Plus he’d be lying if he said the close proximity to the half naked performer completely focused on him wasn’t starting to do funny things to his mind.

The man just smirked and stepped closer as he avoided the question altogether by asking one of his own with a playful lilt to his tone, “Nevermind that for now. Do you come here often? I feel like I would remember seeing a face like yours before.”

Felix rolled his eyes, ignoring the way each touch set him on fire as the dancer pulled the transparent cloth down lower from behind, pressing his chest against Felix's before he let the fabric go slack and slide away as he continued the routine that Felix barely paid attention to the others doing in the background as well.

“You ask that as if this stupid party is a regular occurrence.”

The low chuckle that met his ear almost made Felix bite his own lip as deep brown eyes met his own, once the dancer was directly in front of him. “My bad, after a while every celebration starts to feel the same. Although, I like this one far more than any other I've been to already.”

Felix quirked an eyebrow as he sipped at his wine, smirking slightly behind the rim of his glass as he noted the way the dancer’s eyes glanced at his lips as he waited for a response in this strange game they seemed to be playing.

“And why is that?” Felix asked slowly, enjoying how even as the redhead moved in time to the music, his eyes never seemed to stray from his, as if he were hunting some sort of prey.

“Isn’t it obvious?” The man smirked as he suddenly pulled Felix’s free hand out from under his arm and spinning him carefully, tilting the raven-haired mercenary down and supporting him with broad, strong hands, somehow not spilling a single drop of Felix’s wine.

The grin on his face was positively maddening as his eyes took in the cursedly-obvious flush growing on Felix’s face. “It’s because you’re here.”

In the brief moment Felix had to collect himself as the dancer pulled him back up, he slipped on his poker face and rolled his eyes. “I’m sure you say that to every patron you hope to seduce your way into their pockets.”

Another laugh that put the melodic ringing of bells to shame, “You’re not _entirely_ wrong, but I’m serious. There’s something about you that’s uniquely… alluring.”

Felix had to will the blood not to flush to his cheeks or elsewhere as the man’s breath fanned across his face, just above his lips, the other suddenly very much in his space and trapping him against the wall behind him. _Since when was that there? Since when had Felix let this person guide him further back without him noticing?_

He shouldn’t have let his guard down. Shouldn’t have almost melted into the feather light touch of the man’s hand cupping under his chin. Yet he let the man tilt his face up ever so slightly with bated breath, his gaze held by captivating pools of hazel. Felix shouldn’t have fallen for the perfectly crafted skills being used to disarm him just for the sake of pay, just as he had called the performer out on only moments ago. Yet here he was, trapped and hanging on every word.

Every look, every touch had Felix on the edge as the man’s thumb brushed over the scar that decorated Felix’s sharp jawline. He spoke so quietly that only Felix could hear as he tilted his head and eyed the scar like a piece of art. “It feels like there's some sort of connection here, something familiar. Surely you’ve noticed it too?”

Felix swallowed hard, “Perhaps.” 

It was nearly impossible to maintain his face or keep his awed expression even remotely unmoved as his free hand drifted down to pick up the thin red material that hung from the dancer’s costume and pinch it between his thumbs, glancing between the cloth and the man who wore it with a sense of nonchalance. 

“However you can’t exactly blame me for not placing much trust in a man who’s name I do not even know.”

“Sylvain,” The man answered almost too eagerly, causing Felix’s eyes to snap up and catch the flicker of something that was anything but the poised and perfected hunter’s mask he had worn up until now before it returned and snapped back in place.

Was it because Felix had made a move…?

Felix couldn’t help but notice the bubbling feeling in his chest that only came with the thrill of the battlefield. The energy that thrummed underneath his veins as he anticipated something that made him feel _alive_.

It made him feel excited. _Daring._ It made him feel human.

And goddess did humans crave.

“Well, _Sylvain_ … Goddess, you seemed pretty eager there for a moment, didn’t you?” Felix smirked, feeling drunk on a sort of boldness that the half finished glass of wine had absolutely nothing to do with in the slightest.

He noted the way the dancer suppressed a shiver at the way his voice lowered when speaking his name with a prideful smirk. “Rather insatiable it seems.”

Sylvain took a shuddering breath as he let his head dip down, lips barely grazing over the exposed skin of Felix’s neck as he chuckled under his breath. “I mean, can you blame me?”

Felix shivered, cursing his own weakness as he felt himself gravitate towards Sylvain’s far too light touches. “Not particularly.”

"That being said," Sylvain paused as his hands drifted down, ghosting over Felix's hips but not quite touching. "I do prefer at least some give and take. And I already gave you _my_ name."

"Felix." The raven-haired mercenary stated simply as his free hand cupped over one of Sylvain's and pressed his wide touch against his hip. "But you're not getting more than that."

Sylvain smirked as his fingers drifted just enough to dig into the flesh of Felix's ass, his smirk growing cockier when Felix inhaled sharply and let Sylvain pull him closer without resistance. "Oh, I think there's a lot more I could get."

Felix gasped as Sylvain pushed his legs apart enough to push his leg in between, thigh pressing up against Felix's crotch in a way that sent sparks of electricity through him as he clutched Sylvain's clothing.

"A lot more I could learn." A hand drifted down to lock under Felix's knee and pull his leg up, deepening the friction where his slowly growing erection pressed against Sylvain's thigh.

"More that I could hear," Sylvain smirked as he ducked down and returned to where his lips had ghosted earlier, only this time he latched onto the sensitive crook of Felix's neck and began to suck. Sure enough, Felix tensed up with a hiss that melted into a quiet moan he barely muffled in time by biting on his fist and looking away.

Sylvain chuckled as he released the now bruising skin with a pop, dragging his tongue over the spot once before grinding his thigh against Felix. "And so much I could make you _feel_."

Despite how Sylvain already showed how easily he could make the mercenary melt at his touch, Felix took a sip of his wine, stalling a moment before he peeked up at Sylvain through thick eyelashes and loose strands of raven hair, challenging coyly, "Prove it then."

Not one who needed to be told twice, Sylvain took Felix's hand and led him towards one of the smaller rooms separated by nothing more than a sheer curtain. It was just like the one Dimitri and Claude disappeared to, so Felix didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around Sylvain's neck and pull him down into a searing kiss as the redhead pulled on the chord that tied the opaque and heavier curtains, cutting them off from the rest of the world.

Mouths pressed against each other and hands roamed over toned muscle. Felix had half a mind to rip off what little clothing Sylvain wore. It only covered so much, but it covered everything Felix wanted access to.

By the time Felix found himself on top of Sylvain's lap, the two had already broken into a light sweat. He opened his mouth to protest when Sylvain suddenly took the glass of wine he had not yet finished and swapped their positions. 

Sylvain smirked knowingly as he handed back the glass, which Felix snatched out of his hand with a glare.

His expression didn't falter as he let Sylvain press a large hand to his chest, gently pushing his back into the cushions beneath him as strong, toned muscles straddled his hips; the weight of Sylvain's body pressed teasingly _just_ _a breath away_ from the place Felix would much rather be feeling the larger man perched upon.

Leveling the smirk on Sylvain's face with an unreadable stare of his own, Felix lifted his wine glass to his lips slowly. "Aren't you supposed to be working?"

"Who says I'm not?" Sylvain purred as he dragged his hands across the broad expanse of Felix's chest. His eyes roamed hungrily from the sharp cut of the raven-haired man's jawline down to where caramel skin disappeared under the inconvenience of teal, loose clothing.

Nothing that couldn't be fixed.

The way Felix involuntarily shivered as Sylvain's fingers grazed against the bare skin under the hem of the offending material just above his hips didn't go unnoticed by either man as their eyes snapped to each other's in an instant.

"Not. A. Word." For the first time since they'd entered the curtained off room, Felix's poker face had slipped just long enough for Sylvain to smirk at the small victory.

"Of course," he chuckled as his hands resumed their work, tugging the shirt up, up, up agonizingly slow as his fingers dragged across the exposed skin of Felix's torso before he finally pulled the piece of clothing off entirely, discarding it to the side without a second thought.

Felix finished off the last of his drink before he set his glass to the side and quirked an eyebrow at Sylvain, who was staring shamelessly without a word. Not a single flirtatious quip as he practically mind-fucked Felix just from the sight of his toned chest decorated with years of scars and experience.

"Are you this hands-off with all your customers or am I just that special?" Felix smirked coyly, enjoying the brief role reversal as Sylvain inhaled sharply.

Not expecting Sylvain to lurch forward so suddenly, Felix's breath hitched before it melted into a low moan as he let his head roll back, giving Sylvain's mouth more access as his tongue dragged over the nape of his neck, down to the rise of his collarbone, then up until he found the spot that had Felix involuntarily arching into him with a muffled whine.

Teeth nipped lightly at the sensitive skin that was growing warm beneath Sylvain's touch as hands freely moved up Felix's sides. Chaste bites became lingering nips at heated skin in pulses, each more deliciously painful than the last as he sucked harder and longer each time.

" _Fuck,_ " Felix moaned, causing Sylvain to chuckle against his skin before he pulled back and fixed him with another of his annoyingly cheeky grins.

"You should be careful what you ask for Fe, otherwise…" Felix could feel the cocky smirk brush against the edge of his ear as Sylvain leaned forward as teased under his breath, "You might end up biting off more than you can handle."

A shiver ran through the mercenary and kept him from commenting on the nickname. That would just have to come later, he decided in the back of his mind.

Never one to back down from a challenge, Felix yanked Sylvain down the second he pulled back, crashing their lips together hungrily. He was completely relentless as his tongue slipped into Sylvain's mouth, not being bothered in the slightest to ask permission.

The way Sylvain moaned and his eyelids fluttered shut as his arms wrapped around Felix and pulled him closer only spurred the mercenary on as heated breaths and tongues fighting for dominance became sloppier and slower.

By the time he was done with him, it was Felix's turn to smirk as Sylvain attempted to chase after his lips once Felix finally pulled back, eyes half lidded and pupils blown wide.

"Are you sure you're one to talk?"

The taunt was left hanging between labored breaths. Sylvain’s tongue swept over his own kiss-swollen lips as his eyes drifted lower.

Felix made no move to stop him as Sylvain began to reach down, encouraged it in fact. But just as he opened his mouth to urge Sylvain on, a loud crash followed by screaming just outside the curtain shattered the moment and had them both alert in less than a second.

Sylvain groaned reluctantly but jumped off Felix all the same while the mercenary cursed and immediately grabbed his shirt off of the floor and pulled out one of the hidden daggers under his belt out without a second thought.

By the time he turned around, Sylvain had already disappeared, but that didn't matter right now. He had to find Dimitri.

When Felix pulled back the curtains he immediately noted that: A. Everything was on fucking fire and B. Dimitri and Claude were safe but just barely. Felix always knew Dimitri was a good fighter, strong too. It was reassuring to know the future leader of the Alliance could hold his own as well.

Thank the goddess neither diplomat came unarmed. They seemed to be holding their own, but with smaller weapons made for discretion, there was only so much they could do before the tables turned against their favor.

The room was in complete chaos. A few of the masked patrons lay dead on the ground in their own blood while furniture was knocked over, broken everywhere, and the enemy group, dressed in black, were currently being held off by Ingrid and her knights.

Felix immediately joined the fray, making his way towards Dimitri as quickly as he could. He just barely ducked out of the way of a flaming piece of wood being thrown at his head before the telling glint of a blade swung at him and clipped his shoulder.

He cursed and barely managed to turn on his heel in time to block the descending sword of a masked assassin heading straight for his neck with his blade.

Whether or not the enemy was strong enough to actually put up a fight would remain a mystery to Felix. He didn't have the chance to think about it. Just as he broke the deadlock, the head of a lance suddenly pierced through the assassin's flesh, causing the man to fall to the floor unceremoniously and blood to pool at Felix's feet.

"Sylvain," he breathed as the man from earlier smirked at him and balanced the long-ranged weapon over his shoulders. He refused to admit it, but seeing the man in all his toned, exposed glory with a weapon and a flowing dancers outfit had Felix feeling all sorts of ways, making him want to leave Dimitri for dead and pick up where they left off here and now.

"I had that under control," Felix frowned as he ignored such urges, sheathing his daggers in favor of the sword embedded in the fresh corpse before him instead. He always preferred the longer blade and stealth was no longer a necessity.

He tested the weight before charging back into the fray without a second glance to the dancer, who just rolled his eyes and followed after parrying the advance of another enemy, ending them swiftly with clearly practiced persecution. "Sure you did."

Apparently, just damn near everyone in the room had been undercover in one way or another. The pink-haired girl, who had been leading the dance troupe, was dead center and sweeping an axe that probably weighed more than she did around like it was nothing. She was… also chanting her own name as she fought. Alright.

Ingrid had ripped her suit off at some point and was barking out orders as she tore through each enemy like paper. Apparently, even _Sylvain_ was in on this whole thing because the second Felix stepped in to protect Dimitri, Sylvain was doing the same, but for Claude.

The two only had a brief second to glance at each other in mild shock before their attention was drawn back to the fight in front of them, no chance to let themselves lose focus. Sylvain's words from earlier, about something between them feeling familiar, echoed in the back of Felix's mind as they fought together like they'd done it a million times before.

When Felix left himself open to charge in with lethal strikes, Sylvain covered him without prompting. Together, they were able to forge a path for the two leaders to escape safely. Felix cut down enemies left and right, and Sylvain acted the part of an unstoppable guard, protecting the other three with ease.

Despite the numbers of the unknown enemy, the fire, and unfavourably cramped room that was far too cluttered for easy battle, the fight was over quickly enough. Apparently, they'd even managed to capture an enemy or two for later questioning. He hadn’t asked, but Ingrid made a point to update him on the situation. It was her way of amending her slip up from earlier, and while the whole matter had slipped his mind at this point he was still grateful for the gesture.

It had been a long night, yet apparently not long enough. Felix resisted the urge to poke at his bandaged cut that still ached slightly as he watched across the room as Ingrid spoke with a few of the women from the dance troupe who helped in the fray.

Now they were back in the quieter parts of the palace, while the rest of the kingdom continued to celebrate blissfully unaware of what had occurred in the speakeasy. Felix was finally able to relax somewhat as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed and simply observed.

"Come here often?"

Felix quirked an eyebrow as Sylvain walked up to him and took a spot beside him to lean against as well with a lazy grin.

"I recall already having this conversation," he replied as he casually looked over Sylvain, who was now dressed a bit more normally in deep maroon pants and a teal long-sleeved shirt. The color combination was never one Felix would have picked out himself, but somehow the redhead made it work.

Sylvain chuckled under his breath, "Funny, I recall the same as well."

A moment of silence fell between the two as Claude led a blushing Dimitri back towards the festival with a mischievous sparkle in his eye. Ingrid wasn't fairing much better as a woman with flowing, long, brown hair avidly flirted with her. A few words from another woman with braided dark-pink hair that had been by Ingrid’s side in the fight, and it seemed the knight had been convinced to join the celebration.

It was actually kind of nice. Felix felt content, even if the side pressed lightly against Sylvain practically felt like it was on fire. Apparently, Sylvain had similar sentiments as he finally broke the silence.

"So… you're a mercenary," he started a bit awkwardly as he rubbed at the back of his neck.

Felix rolled his eyes, the slightest fond smile on his lips at what an absolute dork this man could apparently be. "I thought that much was obvious."

"Right, right," Sylvain chuckled, his face flushing just a bit, "more obvious than a performer in a backroom dancing troupe at least."

"For what it's worth you did catch me off guard in the beginning. You're not as subtle as you think," Felix pointed out.

"I can't tell if that's a compliment or if I should be offended," Sylvain laughed, more earnestly and open this time.

Felix let out an amused breath and shrugged, "Both probably."

“Do you work alone?” Sylvain tried to ask casually. Despite his efforts, Felix could clearly tell that the other was nervous.

“Usually…” He shrugged. “Unless someone gives me a reason to change my mind.”

At first Sylvain only hummed, seeming a bit dejected until it clicked and he looked to Felix with a hopeful look.

Felix only smirked and rolled his eyes, wondering how such a fool had somehow managed to catch him so off guard.

"Well, I might be someone who could change your mind,” Sylvain offered, gaining back some of that spark from before all hell broke loose.

“What do you think? I say we'd be a pretty good team," He grinned as he wiggled his eyebrows playfully.

Felix snorts and pushes at his face, "It doesn't sound terrible. I'll consider it."

"Aw come on Fe, just consider it?” Sylvain pouted. “And here I was thinking I had started to grow on you."

"Pushing your luck here,” Felix warned without actual threat as he pushed himself off the wall. He only paused to look over his shoulder and smirk knowingly at Sylvain before continuing to make his way to the others. “I'll sleep on it."

Sylvain grinned and was by Felix’s side in an instant. "That sounds fair enough to me. I think I know where to find a bed later, if you’re interested.”

Felix simply rolled his eyes, not even bothering to hide his smile when Sylvain’s hand found its place holding his.


End file.
